


A quiet moment in time.

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [7]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: Dalton Big Bang 2020Prompt: Wesanny Friendship.A/n: In case anyone wants to read about Drew and Satoru and the cake incident, refer to “A normal day in the Windsor household.”
Relationships: Daniel Abbot/Wesley "Wes" Hughes
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349





	A quiet moment in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton Big Bang 2020  
> Prompt: Wesanny Friendship.
> 
> A/n: In case anyone wants to read about Drew and Satoru and the cake incident, refer to “A normal day in the Windsor household.”

“Hey. Um.”

“I’m up. “ Wes said groggily into the phone. “See you outside in a few minutes.”

“I’m…”

“No sorries from you remember.” He got up and shrugged his coat over his pyjamas while his other best friend, David, slept deeply in the bed opposite his.

“Ok, see you soon.”

*

“So did you hear about the latest Windsor antic.“ Wes nudged the pale boy next to him. “Danny, hey.”

Danny looked up to see his best friend’s smiling at him. “No.” he sighed putting his hand down and walked beside his best friend.

”Drew and Satoru decided to bake a cake.”

“And then you know what.” Wes took a dramatic pause. “It blew up.” He deadpanned and nodded seriously. Danny chuckled. “So that was the commotion.” and Wes smiled softly.

“It was for Chaz, for Mother’s day.”

Danny smiled, “How long do you plan to torture him again.”

“Hey, this is his last year with us, we plan to make it memorial.”

“So you’re sure the cake was not your idea then.” Danny smiled at his best friend and Windsor’s antics.

“Please, our plans will be much more grandiose than a mere cake.”

“Gentlemen.”

They stopped talking to find Derek walking past them, on his way to Stuart.

“You’re home early.” Danny noted, acknowledging Derek with a tilt of his head and Derek nodded back.

“So, who was it this time?” Wes scowled, clearly smarting over the loss of Tabitha.

“No one you know.” smirked Derek and whistled and walked away.

“So.” Wes sighed and turned towards Danny who was now looking much calmer, colour back on his face. “How’s everything in Marmoreal.” and Danny laughed, “Merril is still not convinced that Cheetos is a food group.”

They soon came across Dwight who stood outside the old school chapel. “Stay away guys, I am getting a bad aura from this place. There seems to be something malevolent over here.”

“Dwight.” Wes sighed and walked up to him. He took a look at his friend who had a trench-coat on over his pyjamas, armed with a bag of salt, holy water, a cross and a few medallions. “You should finish whatever it is you’re doing fast as Mr. Tamerlane is on the prowl.”

“But exorcising the chapel will take time.” cried Dwight, “No evil force will deter me.”

“Evil force.” mouthed Danny and Dwight nodded and spritzed them with holy water. “There. You are now protected, no harm shall befall you. You may pass.”

“Thanks, Little Knight.” Wes grinned and dragged a slightly confused Danny. It was just a normal night in Dalton.


End file.
